


Grease Monkey

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cars, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck expects it to be fun, seeing Kurt in coveralls and working on cars, so he totally isn’t prepared for the reality.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 22





	Grease Monkey

Puck hates Wednesdays. It’s the only day of the week that he doesn’t have any pools to clean, but Kurt works all day at the garage on Wednesdays and then he goes over to Mercedes’ house to hang with her and Rachel and Tina. As far as Puck knows, they watch Project Top Model or whatever and eat pizza and talk about boys. And Puck has eight pools to clean on Thursday, which means he doesn’t get to see Kurt between Tuesday night when Burt kicks him out and Thursday evening when his mom tells him to stop moping already and go see his boyfriend.

And the thing is, Kurt’s been complaining about how his truck looks like a death trap and how he really should get it looked at, especially since it spent so much of the year just sitting in Puck’s driveway while his license was suspended.

So Puck wakes up Wednesday morning and figures he might as well take his truck in. He can actually afford it, since word’s gotten around that the Puckerman pool cleaning business no longer provides the full service to the lonely housewives of Lima and plenty of people who wouldn’t have ever hired him before will do it now. Plus there’s a chance he might get the boyfriend discount at Hummel Tires and Lube. And even if he doesn’t…it’s not like he’s gonna refuse a chance to see Kurt the grease monkey.

The thing is, he expects it to be kind of fun, seeing Kurt in coveralls and working on cars, since it’s a side of his boyfriend he’s never seen before, and it’s actually pretty difficult to picture. So he totally isn’t prepared for the reality, when he pulls his truck into the Hummel Tires and Lube parking lot. He leaves the keys in the ignition and wanders into the garage. It’s still pretty early, so it’s quiet. The radio is tuned to a classic rock station and Burt glances up at him from behind the counter, where he’s coaxing an ancient-looking coffeemaker into working.

“Morning Mr. H,” Puck greets him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Morning, Noah. You here to see Kurt?”

“Yeah. I brought my truck in actually. He’s been complaining I ought to get it looked at.”

“Probably not a bad idea. He’s down in the last bay. Probably has is iPod on. I’ll take a look at your truck.”

“Keys are in it.” Puck says and Burt nods, pushing off the counter and heading out to bring Puck’s truck in. Puck crosses the cement floor to the farthest bay and freezes. Kurt does have his iPod on, and he’s leaning over the engine of what looks like an old muscle car—maybe a Mustang, although it’s hard to tell since the body is almost totally rusted out. His coveralls are unzipped halfway, the sleeves tied around his waist, and Puck’s pretty sure he’s never noticed that Kurt’s shoulders and arms are pretty well-muscled. He steps up behind Kurt, slipping his arms around his waist and dropping a kiss on one of his pale shoulders. Kurt smells like grease and sweat and man, and Puck wonders why he’s never watched mechanic porn.

Kurt spins around, yanking his headphones out of his ears. “You startled me.”

“Sorry babe.”  
  
There’s grease smeared across the front of Kurt’s white t-shirt and his hands are pretty dirty too, but his hair is still doing its perfect swoopy thing. And it’s so _Kurt_ that Puck can’t help grinning.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asks, stuffing his iPod headphones into his pocket.

“Your dad’s looking at my truck. What are you doing?”  
“Working.”

“I can see that. I meant what are you working on?”

“A ’65 Mustang GT fastback. I’m replacing the carburetor. I wanted to switch to a fuel injection system, but it’s expensive and I’m going to have to spend a lot of money on the bodywork and the interior, so I had to change my plans. Why are you smirking at me like that?”

“It’s hot when you talk cars.” Puck growls in Kurt’s ear. “And I like your ass in your coveralls.”

Kurt smirks. “Have you got a mechanic fantasy I should know about?”

“Do now.” Puck grins.

“Hey, Puckerman!” Burt calls across the garage. “Do you know how easy it would be for me to cut your brake lines? Hands where I can see them.”

Puck releases Kurt like he’s been burned and steps away. Kurt just snickers and turns back to the Mustang.

“This is your car, then?” Puck asks, leaning against the wall.

Kurt nods. “Dad and I bought her at an auction last year. She’ll be gorgeous when she’s done.”

“How long is that going to take?” Puck asks. “Because it would be pretty hot to make out in a car like this.”  
  
“Probably not for a while. Hopefully before I have to leave for college. I lost a bunch of weekends to work on her while I was at Dalton and I haven’t gotten very much done this summer since I’ve been helping Dad teach Finn the art of car maintenance.”

Puck drops his voice, although he’s pretty sure Burt can’t hear them over the radio anyway. “So I guess that means you’ll be spending lots of long hours here all by yourself, huh?”

Kurt turns around. “If you’re fishing for an invitation, you know you don’t need one, right?”

“That so?” Puck says, trying to play it cool but he’s pretty sure there’s a wide grin stretching across his face.

Kurt nods, and Puck steps forward again, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt’s tongue slides slowly against his own, while one of Kurt’s hands curls around his hip, his thumb slipping into the waistband of Puck’s jeans, tracing circles on Puck’s hipbone.

“Puckerman!” Burt barks and Puck tries to pull away but Kurt’s arms wrap around his waist, trapping him. Kurt breaks their kiss reluctantly and looks over at his father.

“Don’t yell at Puck. He’s keeping his hands to himself.” Kurt smirks. “And you never said anything about _my_ hands.”

Burt rolls his eyes towards the ceiling and huffs out a sigh and looks so much like Kurt that Puck can’t help grinning.

“Your truck looks fine to me,” he says to Puck. “I changed your oil and you might want to look into getting some new tires before winter, but for the most part that thing only looks like a death trap.”

“Thanks, Mr. H.” Puck says. “Uh, how much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Burt says, turning and heading back over to the counter for his coffee.

“I should let you get back to work.” Puck says reluctantly. Kurt tips his face up for a soft kiss.

“Okay.”

“Have fun with the girls tonight.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kurt frowns. “Rachel’s out of town and Mercedes’ grandma is visiting and Tina has a date with Mike, so I’m all yours tonight.”

Puck grins. “You wanna come over then? My mom’s working from five til midnight and Sarah’s got some Girl Scouts sleepover.”

Kurt nods. “I’ll come by after work.”

Puck kisses Kurt again before starting to walk back to his truck. He turns and drops his voice so Burt won’t hear him, “Hey babe. Keep the coveralls on.”

Kurt snorts a laugh and shakes his head at Puck, but Puck's pretty sure he's gonna end up wearing the coveralls anyway.  



End file.
